Fr1ENDly EXE
Part 1, the beginning... Well, before I start, I’ll talk a little about myself. In Roblox, my name is BaldiTheTeacher8. My account is already 1 year old and I have many friends. My best friend's name is meekeyme, but I call him just meek. Well then, let's move on to my story. As always, I played Roblox. Everything was as always, and I did not notice anything strange. But then I started talking with a strange player. But when I checked the list of players on the server, it was not there. His nickname was Fr1ENDly_EXE. What is most strange, the time was 2:37. Suddenly, all players instead of Fr1ENDly_EXE left the game at the same time. And then he wrote me a chat. he wrote: "Hello, my friend :)." I did not know what to say to him, so I simply said "Hello." “Join my game! Join us! ":)," he told me. I did not want to “join” to “him,” because they seemed to me somehow ... strange ... And I was right. When I finally decided to join him (or “them”), I saw that the sky was not always blue, but blood red. then I met him again (Fr1ENDly_EXE), as well as other players with creepy names. for example BLOOD_EXE and NOESCAPE_EXE ... Then, one of them spoke to me. He said that they needed .e, and that they would become my friends forever ... yeah, of course ... no. They asked me to telyou l about myself, about my friends and family. But I did not want to do this, but they insisted. Then they began to say that they had already known about me for so long. They followed me in every game ... But how ??! They were not even my followers! I got scared and asked them to prove it. they have been following me since my account was 1 year old, and they also told me all my actions in games. Even those with whom I spoke. I just froze in fear. goosebumps ran all over my body. I just got out of the game. Then, I created one more account., and friended him. He accepted my request and after... Part 2, Tree of Empty Souls ... Every time there were errors on my laptop, glitches, etc. At 2 a.m. I also felt that someone was knocking on the window. I saw strange shadows around my house that whispered to me: "We are here." "This is our house". Then, when I wrote to my “friend” (Fr1ENDly_EXE) again, he answered me all this only by saying: “Join me, you will see everything :)”. Then, without hesitation, I joined him in the game and saw only one ... tree. Yes! In the middle was only a tree! I couldn’t understand anything! What is he talking about ??! But then ... I saw these shadows. They were all there. Then Fr1ENDly_EXE left the game. Souls have also disappeared. And then I understood everything. This is a tree! It was in my backyard! I just froze ... how ?? Who is Friendly exe and how can he know about this ??! Part 3, Who is Friendly EXE? After the last incident, I never entered that game again. It was after I entered that game that the odd thing stopped. I started chatting with Friendly. He was not so evil as I thought, and he did not seem creepy. At least before I asked him who he was in real life. He replied to me, “I'm sorry, but I can’t say :(” Please note, in the end, he put a sad face, although he always ended up with a cheerful face. I was a little surprised., and decided to ask again. Then he said, “You were also with me on the plane?: | ". The grimace at the end changed again. I nervously and reluctantly answered," What are you talking about? And when was that? ". His answer shocked me. -" March 8, 2014 "... WHAT. .. ??! 2014, March 8 ?! I asked which plane he was flying on. I knew ... Boeing 777. that plane ... It disappeared for unknown reasons ... I just left the game I thought, but that if he made a mistake? Again I went to the game, but my dialogue with him, I did not see. In general, not only dialogue. This game itself with the "Tree of Souls") also debts. I never saw Friendly again. But it seemed that we had become best friends ... The end...Category:Mystery Category:Users Category:Games